Reunion Bottle
Jeannie's Bottle is a colorful Arabian genie bottle that is the home of Jeannie and is owned by Anthony Nelson. In the reunion movies, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later and I Still Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie's bottle had a different design than the one used in the series. It resembled the bottles used in Season 2 to Season 5. History Throughout the series of I Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie repeatedly exits and enters her bottle as all genies do when residing with their masters. However, Jeannie rarely spends much time within her bottle, as she desires to be on the outside world spending time with Tony. Jeannie only enters her bottle when certain situations occur. She mainly uses her bottle as a place to sleep and a place to hide when strangers enters Anthony Nelson's House. However, Jeannie also uses her bottle as a personal salon, a storage area, and a personal place to spectate others outside her bottle. Jeannie's bottle is usually uncorked as Tony allows her to roam around the house and be free. However, Tony does place the cork back on the bottle top whenever he wishes Jeannie not to be involved with his personal problems and events. Jeannie's bottle is usually seen within Tony's house or within her bottle case. However, with magic, Jeannie is able to move her bottle to any room within the house by levitating the bottle for travel. Description Exterior The exterior of Jeannie's bottle in the two reunion movies also carries the appearance as all genie bottle. The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape to allow the interior to have enough room for Jeannie to sleep and reside. The top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow to allow the genie to exit their bottle through smoke or magic. However, Jeannie's bottle from the reunion movies, along with other genie bottles, has a different color pattern comparing with the bottles from the series. Jeannie's bottle is completely dark purple with triangular lines or designs and patterns on the neck and body of the bottle to make it appear more "magical" yet similar to the bottles used in the series from Season 2 to Season 5. The triangular designs are a mixture of colors from green, orange, red, blue, pink, and gold. At the middle of the bottle, there are gem designs and patterns to stimulate a "beauty" and "genuine" look. The gem patterns appear in red, orange, green, and gold. The oval base of the bottle has matching patterns of solid sheer Arabian arches. The arch designs on the base acts as a window to the interior of the bottle. On some shots the windows appear to be all painted with gold, but on other shots they appear to have a pattern where some are painted with gold and a next one with a light metallic purple color. Perhaps there are more variants of this bottle. In the first reunion movie, Jeannie showed her young son, Anthony Jr. how she met her father on that tiny island on the Pacific Ocean. Tony Jr. saw his father marking the S.O.S. sign on the sandy beach, saw the bottle moving on its own and how his father uncorked the bottle and how his mother, Jeannie, emerged out of the bottle for the first time in front of him. The bottle used was the new bottle for the movie. It's implied that the bottle is the same bottle first found and that Jeannie always had one bottle. Jeannie's bottle is no longer kept in the living room but in the master bedroom instead. The reason for this was that Tony Jr. did not know his mother is a Jeannie and perhaps to keep the bottle safe. Jeannie shows his son how she can use magic after he saw his mother packing and how her clothes were floating in the bedroom. Jeannie then had no other option than telling her son the truth and it's when Jeannie made the bottle float to her and tell her about their relatives and then showing her son how she met his father. Besides Anthony, Jeannie and Tony Jr., Jeannie's sister also knows how or where to find Jeannie's bottle. When she trapped Jeannie in her bottle in I Still Dream of Jeannie, she made sure no mortal can uncork it and that only genies can. Jeannie II forgot or perhaps never knew that Tony Jr. is also part mortal and part genie. Tony Jr. was the only one who could save her mother and release her from her bottle by blinking and trying to remove the stopper with the help of his mother. Later, in the movie I Still Dream of Jeannie, Tony Jr. is a teenager and knows where to find his mother in the bedroom. He knows that he should look inside the bottle to see if his mother is inside or would tap on the bottle to wake up his mother so she would come out. The bottle is put on a small table with long legs close enough to the bed. Reunion_bottle_02.png Reunion_bottle_07.png Reunion_bottle_05.png Reunion_bottle_04.png Reunion_bottle_03.png Reunion_bottle_16.png Reunion_bottle_19.png Reunion_bottle_08.png Interior Jeannie's Bottle in I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later has a long purple couch that circles around the oval-shaped interior of the bottle. The couch is very dusty in this movie because she hasn't been in it for a long time since she got married with Anthony Nelson and had a son together named Anthony Jr. On the couch has Jeannie's pillows, blankets, and cushions. Also on the couch are Jeannie's personal items she keeps for herself. The wall within the bottle have arching patterns to resemble traditional Arabian monastery arches. The walls are sheer-grey colored with the arches colored in gold. Jeannie also has sparkling gems and jewels on the walls as her own personal decoration. Because of the dust, the gems no longer sparkle beautifully like when it's clean. In order for Jeannie and other characters she would like to be within the bottle, she would have to make them miniature through magic and blink them within the bottle. Since the interior of her bottle is oval-shaped, there is enough room to fit multiple people within her bottle when they are of miniature size. When Jeannie wishes to exit from her bottle, she may do so by either exiting by turning into pink smoke or blink her way out. Jeannie usually turns into her pink smoke to exit from her bottle to present Tony with a magical effect that his genie is appearing before him. In I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, Jeannie was once again trapped by her wicked twin sister Jeannie (Jeannie II) but without knowing Jeannie was already freed by her son with magic powers as a djinn, she uncorked the bottle and smoked herself inside the bottle. Meanwhile, Roger Healey wanted to break the bottle so Jeannie would be free but did not know that she already got freed and that Jeannie II was inside. He did not realize the bottle was uncorked already. However, in I Still Dream of Jeannie they used the same bottle or design from the first reunion movie. The bottle is now clean inside and remodeled too. It's unclear if this was always like that or if that Jeannie remodeled it some time after I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, knowing how dusty it was in that movie. The color of the couch is a color between purple and blue with gold arches. It looks more modern comparing with the original interior design of the bottle. Also the windows look different and their colors including the patterns on them and the edges too. It seems the windows now allow more light to enter too. The floor has also a decoration which was never seen before in the older bottle designs. The blue-purple tint and gold of her couch are the main colors of the interior of the reunion bottle from I Still Dream of Jeannie. The colors match the exterior of the bottle. In the movies, Jeannie isn't seen with others in her bottle like in the series with her wicked twin sister Jeannie II or her master Anthony Nelson. Trivia * Jeannie Bottles used in I Dream of Jeannie, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, and I Still Dream of Jeannie are all Jim Beam alcohol bottles produced in 1964. ** In total there were five bottles used in the series alone. They are: the golden vines bottle, the purple bottle, the mulberry bottle, a plain Jim Beam bottle and a green/aged bottle. * In the last reunion movie, the wicked twin sister of Jeannie had a special bottle where she trapped T.J. Nelson, her nephew the son of Jeannie and Anthony Nelson. Category:Items Category:I Dream of Jeannie